1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of jewelry and more particularly, to rings which are made of any material and which may also include ornaments such as stones.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, rings have been in existence for a very long time. The rings which have been made are designed to encircle one finger of a hand or of a toe. As a result, the circumference of the ring is limited by the size of the wearer's finger or toe in which the ring is to be worn. In addition, the length of the ring is limited by the distance from the base of the finger to the first knuckle. In other words, the ring is limited by the length of the proximal phalanx of the finger or toe. As a result, the size of any ornamentation such as precious stones which are incorporated into the ring is limited by the size of the ring.
With rings of the design known in the prior art, very large stones cannot be incorporated into the ring because of the limitation on the size of the ring based on the size of the wearer's finger and the distance from the base of the finger or toe to the first knuckle (length of the proximal phalanx).
There is a significant need for an improved ring design which can increase the size of the ring in order to accommodate larger stones and other ornamentation to be worn in the ring.